The Quest
by nornfreaky
Summary: A norn goes off on a quest to kick some grendel behind and makes a friend and a girlfriend on the way!


The Quest  
  
It was the year 012 in Albia and a bigger, more evil breed of Grendel had appeared. They had gone out of the volcano pit and had either killed or enslaved most of the Ettins. And now, slowly but surely they were making their way to the home of the scared Norns. But one brave young Norn was going off on his own to try to kill these Grendels. This young Norn's name was Fire.  
The Golden Desert Norn held a pouch he made himself out of rabbit hide in his paws. He took it to the fountain and filled it with water. When it didn't leak he tied it closed with some long leaves he had found on a plant beside the incubator. Fire took another one of these pouched and filled it with cheese, tomatoes, and dead zander fish. He tied it closed and strapped both pouches onto his back, then he took the elevator down, then the other elevator up to the desert.  
It was awfully hot up there and the wind blew sand into the Norn's face. He started off across the bridge.  
Fire was almost halfway across the bridge and then he hard a strange sound. Like a computer snoring, almost. He rubbed his eyes and saw a small, white creature a few yards ahead of him. It was snoring Fire had heard. Ettin snoring. He walked towards it and nudged it with his toe. The Ettin jumped up and pulled a primitive-looking knife out.  
"Yikes!" cried Fire, jumping away.  
The Ettin realized it was a Norn and put his weapon away. A little Norn could do no harm. "Who are you?" the Ettin grunted.  
"I am Fire," said the Norn carefully. "I'm on a quest... to kill the Grendels. You may come with me if you like."  
"I am Bub," the Ettin introduced himself, "and I will come with you. The Grendels must be stopped. Plus, you need weapons." He pointed to the bag on his back. It obviously held some more of his weird looking knives.  
"C'mon," said Fire, "we'll go a little further be for we stop for tonight." He led the way. When they got to the tree house he stopped and picked a Triffid fruit. He bit into it.  
"Mmm, yummy" he said. He and the other norns had been living on tomatoes, zander fish, and cheese since the Grendels had arrived. Normally these were their favorite foods but after a while without any variety, they start to taste pretty bad.  
"I'm gonna get us some honey. I hear bees," said Bub.  
"Ok, I'll look around for some more fruits and berries," Fire said Bub took the elevator up and Fire searched for more of those fruits. Later they met back at the elevator call button. "Ok, lets make camp," said Bub, "but not here. Too obvious. Let's take the elevator down and make camp lower." So they took the elevator down. It wasn't much. And it wasn't pretty. But what could you expect in times like these? Posh rooms with fluffy beds and purple drapes? They put blankets down on the ground and Fire got out the food. "Who's there?" came a voice from the shadows behind a plant with bell- shaped fruit. The voice sounded like a female "We are adventurers seeking to destroy the Grendels," said Fire. "Who are you?" "I am Wind," she said she came out into the light and walked towards them. She jumped the gap easily. She was a Hebe Norn. Very plain, but so different. She was albino. "May I join you?" she asked. "Of course," said Bub. "Milady is always welcome," said Fire, very gentleman-like. She laughed. "I do not deserve this," She said and smiled. She sat down with them. They ate and talked and eventually fell asleep. Suddenly Fire woke up and realized Wind wasn't there. And the elevator was on the lower level. He walked over to the ledge and looked down. Wind was looking at the moon through the telescope. He slid down the elevator cable. "Why are you down here?" he asked. "I'm looking at The Lady," Wind said, pointing to the moon. "Oh," said Fire. He looked around at where they were. It was a room filled with all sorts of stuff to eat. And a pond at the end. He walked over and picked a pink fruit off the tree that was in there. "This is good," he said. "Wanna bite?" "Sure," Wind said. She leaned over and took a bite. Suddenly their eyes met and the kissed each other. Lightly at first, then stronger, and then a kisss... pop! And Wind was pregnant. They went back up and fell asleep. That morning they got up and went to the dingy. They took it across the ocean and they got to the island. The Grendels must've heard them because a whole army of them came at them. Bub went forth with a knife. Fire made due with his claws and teeth. And Wind was pushing bad fruits into their moths to poison them. Bub and Fire were captured. Wind managed to get away. The Grendels enslaved Bub and made him do their work. They took Fire to the airlock and tortured him to death. Bub dies of starvation a few days later. Both were dead, but back in the place with the tree with pink fruits, Wind watched eagerly as her egg hatched. And out came a smaller version of Fire, with Winds albino eyes... 


End file.
